


Исключение из правил

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Женщины любят ушами, а мужчины – глазами. Как быть с теми, кто не попадает ни под одно из данных правил?





	

Общие сборы – единственное, что М.М. в своей жизни искренне ненавидит.  
В доме, который снимает Мукуро, всегда неизменно светло и чисто, и за милю веет женской заботой, а потому даже просто переступить его порог сродни маленькому военному подвигу. М.М. натягивает самую прочную и лживую из своих улыбок, холодно кивает открывающей двери Хром и проскальзывает в просторную прихожую в обход девчонки, не утруждаясь даже простым приветствием.  
В гостиной ее встречает Кен – восседает в своем кресле в гордом одиночестве, громко шурша упаковкой с чипсами, и первое, пока еще приличное впечатление тут же смазывается, стоит ему неуклюже рассыпать часть из них на бархатную обивку. М.М. кривится, высматривает место подальше от этого животного и удобно устраивается на широком диване, небрежно, но вместе с тем со свойственной девушкам манерностью закидывая ногу на ногу. Короткая юбка сползает еще выше, приходится аккуратно поправить ее, и именно в этот момент Кен, наконец-то, замечает ее присутствие.  
— А почему одна явилась? — удивленно и излишне громко интересуется он с другого конца гостиной, едва успевая прожевать. От подобного зрелища М.М. передергивает. — А где…?  
— Не знаю, — резко обрывает она на полуслове. Уж лучше бы здесь был Чикуса: этому и чувства такта хватает, и молчаливости, да и отвесить этой псине подзатыльник он всегда успевает вовремя.  
Кен же понятия не имеет, когда стоит заткнуться. Заткнуть его лично означает окончательно разрушить столь тщательно поддерживаемый М.М. образ приличной девушки.  
— Поссорились, — понимающе тянет он сквозь чавканье.  
В гостиную бесшумной тенью проскальзывает Хром, предлагает выпить чай, пока они ждут остальных. И все это так тихо и невнятно, будто громкость у нее включена на минимум, и приходится напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать хоть слово. А может, просто все остальные вокруг слишком громкие, и контрасты играют с ней злую шутку. М.М. отворачивается и от тошнотворно дружелюбной Хром, и от надоедливого в своей болтовне Кена, презрительно поджимает губы и откидывается на спинку дивана, вытягивая одну руку вдоль нее.  
Предстоящее долгое ожидание уже заранее навевает скуку, развеять которую никто из присутствующих совершенно точно не способен, но тут свободно скользящие по диванной обивке пальцы нащупывают гладкую глянцевую поверхность и в конце тоннеля загорается тусклый свет. М.М. наклоняется, заинтересованно подцепляя кончиками ярко-красных ногтей журнал, выглядывающий из-под подушек, подтягивает его поближе и усмехается при виде названия.  
Хром издает странный звук, разворачивается и стремительно покидает гостиную, бормоча нечто невнятное про «чай», «время» и «опаздывают». Алеющие кончики ушей предательски выдают степень ее смущения.  
М.М. хмыкает, возвращает скучающий взгляд к журналу и перелистывает несколько страниц: с одной из них улыбается броско накрашенная блондинка, уже одним своим видом вызывающая стойкое раздражение, но взгляд быстро смещается ниже, на занимающую всю полосу статью. Отдельные строчки, будто нарочно выделенные жирным шрифтом, сами собой бросаются в глаза.  
«Женщины любят ушами». М.М. беззвучно проговаривает эту фразу и недовольно хмурится. Глупые статейки в глупых женских журналах: слов много, но правды среди них ничтожные крупицы, да и те собрать – это же сколько времени нужно потратить? Хотя недалекие девицы вроде той же Хром, возможно, и верят всему написанному и следуют нелепым советам с обложек, выставляя себя законченными дурами.  
Если бы подобным высказываниями верила М.М., ей пришлось бы всерьез задуматься над собственной гендерной принадлежностью. Все, что она обычно слышит здесь, в доме Мукуро, - так это чужое имя, без ножа режущее свернувшееся глубоко внутри первое нежное чувство. Все, что удается услышать у себя – короткие обрывочные фразы, чаще всего даже не к ней обращенные.  
И за что тут, спрашивается, любить?  
Чикуса заходит в гостиную так же бесшумно, как и Хром, с той лишь разницей, что М.М. утруждает себя едва заметным приветственным кивком и получает в ответ такой же. Они не друзья и не семья – всего лишь сообщники, объединенные чужой волей и силой. Думать так намного проще, чем пытаться осознать ошибочность своего образ мышления и тот факт, что как минимум один человек в категорию «сообщников» никоим образом не вписывается.  
Помяни черта, называется. Изображать увлеченность чтением не составляет труда, но даже так М.М. улавливает краем взгляда чужую тощую тень, ленивым шагом проползшую через всю комнату к креслу напротив. И удушливый аромат одеколона тоже улавливает: как уж тут не узнать, когда сама выбирала. Научить бы еще мальчишку правильно его дозировать…  
— Ты здесь, — ровно, почти равнодушно констатирует Фран, опускаясь на край кресла.  
М.М. знает, всем телом чувствует, что его внимательный, пробирающий взгляд направлен прямо на нее, в обход всех присутствующих, но даже не вздрагивает, и сама поражаясь собственной выдержке. Показывать слабость в чем-либо именно перед этим человеком – самая большая ошибка, какую только можно совершить в своей жизни.  
— Ага, — так же безразлично бросает она, не отвлекаясь от журнала. — Что в этом удивительного?  
Фран принимает кружку с чаем от вернувшейся в гостиную Хром, отпивает немного, выдерживая неуютную, неуместную паузу.  
— Да так, — в его тягучем, словно мед, голосе, звучит завуалированная насмешка, адресованная лично М.М.. — Странно, что не опоздала. Ты ведь так тяжело просыпаешься.  
Кен давится чипсами и заходится громким, надрывным кашлем, получает великодушный хлопок по спине от Чикусы и немного стихает, все еще отвлекая внимание своими приглушенными хриплыми покашливаниями. Хром, так некстати оказавшаяся между диваном и креслом, замирает с подносом в руках, неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам, будто не знает, у кого просить внезапно потребовавшейся помощи, и выбирает отступление, оставляя поднос на стеклянном столике.  
От расставленных на подносе кружек в воздух поднимается полупрозрачный горячий пар, но даже сквозь легкую его пелену М.М. может видеть немую издевку в чужом взгляде. Видят ли ее остальные – лучше не думать.  
Пальцы сжимают журнал сильнее необходимого, бумага под их напором собирается гармошкой, и на гладкой поверхности остаются уродливые вмятины от ногтей. Фран играет нечестно, бьет по самому больному, но ничего удивительного в этом нет: искать чужие слабости и использовать их – привычное для иллюзионистов дело, а мальчишка в этой области по-настоящему талантлив.  
Но девушки умеют не только любить, из них и стервы превосходные. Особенно из рыжих.  
— Меня было, кому разбудить, — ответную улыбку М.М. дарит с плохо скрываемым наслаждением, и возможность заметить залегшую в глубине зеленых глаз тень – лучшая для нее награда за эту маленькую подлость.  
— Ой-ой, — как всегда бестактно выдает Кен, за что наконец-то получает свой заслуженный подзатыльник.  
В гостиной повисает неуютная, давящая тишина. Даже странно, что Фран позволяет кому-то оставить за собой последнее слово, но выяснять причины совсем не в стиле М.М. Докопаться до правды все равно не получится, а довольствоваться очередным обманом, значит, не уважать саму себя. М.М. же уважает себя даже тогда, когда скитается по пустующей вторую неделю квартире, не зная, чем занять внезапно образовавшееся свободное время. И даже тогда, когда перед отъездом оставляет на столике в прихожей аккуратно запечатанную коробочку с новым мужским одеколоном, - зачем и сама не знает.  
И даже сейчас, когда чувствует легкую дрожь в руках, и удерживает торжествующую ухмылку на губах через силу, потому что любую роль нужно доигрывать до конца во что бы то ни стало.  
— Понятно, — наконец, хоть как-то реагирует на ответный выпад в свою сторону Фран. И из-за этого его раздражающе настойчивого равнодушия все, о чем мечтает М.М. в данный момент, - это запустить в чужое лицо тем самым смятым журналом. Ничего, что он слишком тонкий: достаточно одного только этого жеста.  
Но буря стихает, не успев разразиться. В гостиную появляется Мукуро с несколькими толстыми папками в руках. За его спиной безмолвной тенью маячит Хром, и ее нескрываемая радость выбешивает даже сильнее, чем равнодушие Франа.  
«Женщины любят ушами. А мужчины – глазами».  
М.М. небрежным жестом отбрасывает ныне бесполезный журнал в сторону, поправляет волосы, аккуратным движением заводя за ухо длинную огненно-рыжую прядь, и чуть привстает в знак уважения, улыбаясь Мукуро так, как никогда и никому более. И чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки при виде ответной улыбки.  
— Начнем, пожалуй, — Мукуро садится рядом, на тот же диван, и это даже лучше, чем М.М. могла себе представить. Придвинуться ближе не хватает смелости, но это и не обязательно: даже с расстояния в десяток сантиметров она прекрасно ощущает и жар чужого тела, и тонкий шлейф весенней свежести.  
И пристальный взгляд на себе М.М. тоже чувствует. Но Мукуро начинает говорить и все остальное более не имеет значения.

 

Они заканчивают поздно вечером: Мукуро уходит наверх, ссылаясь на усталость, и оставшаяся вместо него Хром приносит извинения за столь затянувшуюся беседу. На ее жалкие оправдания, впрочем, большинству присутствующих глубоко плевать.  
Фран уходит самым первым, не прощаясь, и кажется, что он просто растворяется в воздухе, а тихий хлопок входной двери – всего лишь баловство ветра. М.М. теряет его из виду еще в тот момент, когда бережно собирает в стопочку несколько полученных в качестве задания тонких папок, проверяя, не вываливается ли из них ничего, и прижимает их к груди, словно самое драгоценное, что когда-либо у нее было.  
Самой же ей удается ускользнуть лишь спустя несколько бесконечно долгих минут прощания: правила вежливости напоминают о себе в самый неподходящий момент. Обменявшись с Чикусой парочкой неуклюжих фраз из тех, которыми обычно выражают свое беспокойство о ком-либо, она через силу бросает Хром короткой «До встречи» и выходит на улицу, навстречу прохладным порывам весеннего ветра. Короткую юбку тут же подбрасывает вверх, М.М. неловко приглаживает ее свободной рукой, уже искренне сожалея о столь неудачном выборе наряда, и аккуратно спускается вниз по ступенькам, раздумывая, как же добраться до дома в столь поздний час.  
От размышлений ее отвлекает резкий сигнальный гудок стоящего чуть поодаль такси.  
М.М. хмурится, обеспокоенная недобрым предчувствием, замирает на нижней ступеньке, забывая и про ветер, и про опускающуюся на город ночь, и невольно крепче прижимает папки к груди, когда задняя дверца такси открывается и из него вылезает Фран.  
— Садись, — коротко, но достаточно громко говорит он тоном, не терпящим возражений. М.М. закусывает губу, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед, и так некстати вспоминает, как обошлась с этим мальчишкой днем, фактически, прилюдно унизив его всего одной фразой. Инстинкты велят гордо тряхнуть рыжей челкой, развернуться и уйти ловить такси вверх по улице, но взгляд Фран убеждает ее, что ее планам сбыться не суждено. — И побыстрее.  
Ноги М.М. слушаются плохо, но хватает сил дойти до такси и под спокойным, отстраненным взглядом залезть в него первой, на ходу поправляя злополучную юбку. Фран залезает следом, громко хлопая дверью, тянется к таксисту, диктуя ему адрес, и возвращается на место, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку сидения.  
У них разница лет в пять, не меньше, но именно М.М сейчас чувствует себя маленькой глупой девочкой, попавшейся на неудавшейся шалости и смиренно ожидающей наказания от строгого взрослого. Фран молчит и бесконечное долгое время эта гнетущая тишина между ними нарушается лишь тихим урчанием двигателя, да шелестом листвы за приоткрытым окном. Вот только верить этому затишью может лишь полная дура, коей М.М. не является.  
— Так кто это был?  
Вопрос даже не застает врасплох, но звучит как-то невнятно, будто мальчишка и сам не знает, хочет ли слышать ответ. М.М. украдкой бросает в его сторону короткий недоверчивый взгляд и испуганно шарахается в сторону, встречая ответный пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз.  
Фран смотрит долго, будто надеется прочесть ответ на ее лице, но все же отворачивается первым, и с губ его срывается такое же невнятное «Забудь».  
Впервые за долгое время М.М. кажется, что где-то она серьезно просчиталась.  
Остаток дороги они проводят в полном молчании. Такси притормаживает у старенькой пятиэтажки спустя минут сорок, в большинстве окон еще горит свет, и М.М. машинально и безошибочно находит окно своей спальни – жутковатый черный проем, резко выделяющийся на фоне красных кирпичных стен. Фран выходит первым и даже придерживает дверцу, выпуская из машины свою спутницу. Глупая, неуместная галантность, совершенно не идущая ему – нескладному, худощавому, совсем еще ребенку, несмотря на свои полные двадцать лет. Даже совершеннолетия в некоторых странах еще не достиг, а все туда же, во взрослые игры лезет и заочно мнит себя победителем.  
М.М. недовольно цокает, обходит Франа и заходит в здание первой. У самого лифта ее догоняют, но даже просто стоя вот так рядом они все равно больше похожи на незнакомцев, чем на тех, кем являются на самом деле. У них ничего общего, начиная с тем для разговоров и заканчивая элементарными взглядами на жизнь, они не подходят друг другу внешне и совершенно не чувствуют друг друга.  
Но едва просторная лестничная площадка остается позади и М.М. оказывается во тьме прихожей своей собственной квартиры, что-то тянет, вынуждает ее выдавить из себя правду:  
— Шесть будильников подряд это были. С разницей в пять минут.  
Фран стягивает с себя куртку, бросает ее на вешалку, даже не проверяя, попал ли в цель, и недоверчиво прищуривается.  
М.М. складывает папки на маленький столик в углу, наклоняется, аккуратно стягивая с уставших, неприятно ноющих ног туфли на высоком каблуке, отставляет их в сторону и, когда выпрямляется, внезапно становясь ниже почти на десять сантиметров, Фран все еще смотрит, ждет продолжения.  
— Я не вру, — подумав, добавляет М.М. — И тогда не врала тоже.  
Фран подходит вплотную – разница в росте сейчас почти незаметна – и она невольно вжимается спиной в дверь, оставляя между ними немного пространства. Но и оно быстро тает, и губы обжигает чужое горячее дыхание. М.М. коротко облизывается, ожидая чего угодно, чувствуя себя маленькой мышкой, загнанной в угол голодным удавом, и срывается на короткий, прерывистый выдох, когда к ней прижимаются всем телом, когда грубоватая, сильная ладонь проскальзывает под подол юбки, ощутимо, почти до боли сжимая бедро.  
— Больше так не делай, — спокойно произносит Фран, и не понять, злится ли он или же ему все равно. Но где-то там, в глубине его равнодушно-зеленых глаз пробуждается нечто такое, отчего у М.М. подкашиваются ноги.  
— Да, — еле слышно, почти покорно выдыхает она.  
Дурацкие, бесполезные журналы. Некоторых людей любить просто невозможно, и что же, М.М. уже и не женщина тогда?


End file.
